


Snowed In

by BookGirlFan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Snowed In, sfcficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: For SFC Ficathon prompt 12: Being snowed in with me: Good or Bad?





	

"Cheer up, Holmes!" Watson, sitting on the floor of the small bare cottage, tried to comfort his friend. "It's only a snowstorm. We'll be out in a few hours."

Holmes continued to pace. "Wilkins is out there. A few hours is all he needs to complete his plans and flee the country."

"Wilkins is as trapped by the storm as we are," Watson replied. His voice took on a more businesslike tone. "Holmes, anyone out in these conditions will be dead within hours. Either Wilkins has found safety, or he is going to die. Either way, he will not be completing his plans."

This was finally enough for Holmes to stop pacing. Instead, he came and sat beside Watson, offering him a quick grin. "I am terrible company for a snowstorm, I'm afraid."

"What about me?" Watson asked, offering a grin in reply. "Snowed in with me, good or bad?"

"As ever, Watson, you are excellent company."

Watson gently nudged his friend with his shoulder. "As are you, Holmes. The best company a man could wish for."


End file.
